The invention relates to work platforms and, more particularly, to a work platform including an obstruction sensing system to reduce the possibility of collision with an obstruction or structure.
Lift vehicles including aerial work platforms, telehandlers such as rough terrain telescoping fork trucks with work platform attachments, and truck mounted aerial lifts are known and typically include an extendible flexible configuration boom, which may be positioned at different angles relative to the ground, and a work platform at an end of the boom. On or adjacent the platform, there is typically provided a control console including various control elements that may be manipulated by the operator to control such functions as boom angle, boom extension, rotation of the boom and/or platform on a vertical axis, engine or other type of power source, and where the lift vehicle is of the self-propelled type, there are also provided steering, drive speed and direction and braking controls.
A safety hazard can occur in a lift vehicle including a work platform when an operator is positioned between the platform and a structure that may be located overhead or behind the operator, among other places. Collision avoidance is also desirable with objects around the platform for example glass surfaces, aircraft structures, and other more fragile or delicate structures.